Red Nightmare
by Ratziel Ignis
Summary: Maka había vencido al Kishin, o eso era lo que ella creía. Nada había terminado, sino todo lo contrario, apenas comenzaba. Maka se dará cuenta que la Locura y el Miedo es parte de todo ser viviente, y ella no está exenta de ello. Ligero SoulxMaka./ Es mi primer Fic :) por favor lean.
1. Chapter 1

"Red Nightmare"

Por. Ratziel Ignis.

Buen Día queridos Lectores, espero que este fic sea de su agrado si sienten que no le hago mucha justicia al carácter de los personajes, estoy abierta a todo tipo de reviews. Este es un fic basado en una idea que tengo desde hace ya tiempo, y tengo mucho de no escribir, espero les guste. Depende de cómo se vean las cosas, lo continuaré.

Soul Eater fue creado por Atsushi Ohkubo. Yo solo haré una pequeña secuela de lo que fue el final del anime.

Sin más, les dejo mi primer capítulo introductorio.

-/-

Capítulo 1.- Nada ha acabado.

-Maka PoV-

Habíamos ganado, el Kishin desapareció y todo volvería a la normalidad. Parada en la pequeña montaña de tierra, observé a mí alrededor y vi a Kid con Patty y Lis, a Black Star con Tsubaki y a Soul esperándome debajo.

-Ya todo acabó-sonreí girándome hacia ellos, pero cuando me disponía a bajar, en mi mente apareció la sonrisa del Kishin antes de desaparecer y recordé sus palabras, mi piel se puso como de gallina y la herida que causó en mi costado comenzó a sangrar de nuevo.

-¿Maka?-Soul me miró preocupado y fue lo último que vi antes de desplomarme, alguien me sujetó, pero no supe quien, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y débil, no podía abrir mis ojos , escuchaba a Soul diciendo mi nombre, a Kid indicando lo que debían hacer, pero yo no podía moverme así que simplemente me entregué a Morfeo.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo dormida, pero ya que no es una tarea fácil el abrir mis ojos sé que aún no podré despertarme. Una voz me hace querer abrir los ojos, es la voz del Profesor Stein y la de mi padre.

"Cirugía"

"Emergencia"

"Rápido"

Pocas palabras eran las que podía diferenciar, probablemente me dieron algún tipo de medicamento y por eso solo quería dormir.

Sin embargo, quería abrirlos, quería ver cómo estaba todo, que tan mal era mi estado.

Pude abrirlos un poco, pero muy poco, veía todo borroso, distinguía a penas la bata blanca del Profesor Stein, y un poco más a mi lado izquierdo, a la altura de mi cabeza, vi la silueta de una niña.

Distinguí que era una niña pequeña, de cabello negro, su flequillo le tapaba un poco la vista, y no estoy segura de que tan largo era por atrás su cabello.

Pero…

Cuando levantó su vista, pude ver sus ojos.

Eran rojos…Rojos como la sangre…y me sonrió.

Distinguí su blanca sonrisa, pero no su expresión entera, y entonces…me dormí de nuevo.

- Fin del Capítulo-

Espero les haya gustado es solo una ligeeera introducción, prometo que será más interesante la próxima vez, y veremos los puntos de vista de los demás personajes.

Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

"Red Nightmare"

Por. Ratziel Ignis.

Buen Día queridos Lectores, espero que este fic sea de su agrado si sienten que no le hago mucha justicia al carácter de los personajes, estoy abierta a todo tipo de reviews. Este es un fic basado en una idea que tengo desde hace ya tiempo, y tengo mucho de no escribir, espero les guste. Depende de cómo se vean las cosas, lo continuaré. Esto es repetitivo pero me gusta dejarlo en claro :3 espero les guste este segundo capítulo.

Soul Eater fue creado por Atsushi Ohkubo. Yo solo haré una pequeña secuela de lo que fue el final del anime.

Sin más, un segundo capítulo en camino.

Capítulo 2.- Papá

Maka's PoV

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando al fin pude abrir mis ojos fue de manera lenta, y tuve que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz que se asomaba por las ventanas de la enfermería.

Una vez que me acostumbre, sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí, giré a la puerta pero no había nadie.

Hasta que giré mi cabeza hacía mi lado izquierdo, vi de quien se trataba.

-Maka…al fin despiertas…-Chrona estaba sentada al lado de mí, en una silla con un libro sobre sus piernas, sonrió y al mismo tiempo algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas- Maka…Maka…pensé que jamás despertarías a pesar...ugh…-se limpia la cara con las mangas de su habitual traje negro-de que Stein hakase dijo que te pondrías bien…-sonreí sin querer, ella solo tenía algunas banditas en la cara y en las manos, no se veía herida, pero verla tan preocupada por mí, me hizo sonreir y sentirme mal por preocuparla.

-Chrona…lo siento, no llores-sonreí y acaricié ligeramente su cabeza mientras estaba agachada llorando-estoy bien de verdad…bueno no sé qué tan grave estaba mi condición, pero me siento bien, me duele un poco el intentar levantarme así que supongo que aun debo estar en cama…gracias por preocuparte jeje me da gusto ver que tú estás bien.

-Si…Si…-se secó de nuevo la cara, y con un rostro más tranquilo continuó hablando-todo es gracias a Stein hakase, después de unos días, ya me sentí mejor

-¿Días?

-Si, ha pasado una semana desde que todo terminó, ¡ah! ¡Pero debes tener hambre, o sed, o quizás ganas de ir al baño!-hablaba demasiado rápido-¿quieres que haga algo?, ¿llamo a Stein hakase?, ¿le hablo a tu papá?

-Tranquila, tranquila, no gracias estoy bien, …vaya una semana…y ¿Soul?, Kid, Patty, Lis, Black Star, Tsubaki chan, ¿todo ellos están bien?

-Si, ellos estuvieron solo una noche, y después continuaron con las clases, Soul viene a verte cuando terminan-sonó un timbre- ¡Ahhhh! Olvidé que Marie san me pidió que recogiera unas cosas!, ¡lo-lo siento Maka, volveré más tarde!-corrió rápidamente con Ragnarok quejándose de lo olvidadiza y tonta que era mientras le jalaba el pelo.

Chrona se ve más alegra y abierta, no sé cómo le habrá ido en estos días, pero por lo que veo, todos estuvieron con ella.

-…Ahh…-suspiré- una semana….-la imagen de la niña de ojos rojos y cabello negro se posó en mi mente. ¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué se me hacía tan familiar?

_Maka…Maka…_

Como si la conociera desde hace mucho…

¡Maka Albarn!

-¿!Eh?!-cuando volví en mí, tenía a Stein hakase en la puerta con cara de desconcierto-¿Stein hakase?

-Parecías inmersa en ti Maka, ¿estás mejor?

-Si, me siento bien, duele moverme pero no es mucho

-Bien, eso quiere decir que la operación fue un éxito-sonrió de manera perversa-quería realizar algunas otras cosas pero Senpai…-el solo recuerdo parecía agobiarlo-…bueno, lo importante es que estás bien.

-…Claro…emm…¿operación?

-Pensé que estabas semi consciente cuando empezamos, pero veo que no, la herida que el Kishin te hizo en el costado era grave, empeoró mucho cuando llegaste aquí; pero todo está bien, todo salió bien.

-Gracias…¿Stein hakase?

-¿Hm…?

-…¿Quién era la niña…que…

-¿Niña?...¿De qué hablas?-encendió un cigarrillo y sopló-La buena noticia es que la sangre negra en ti y en Soul desapareció, ambos están limpios.

-¿De verdad?...-sonreí, Soul siempre estaba preocupado por ello, pero ahora, sería como si por fin fuera libre.

Me incliné un poco para sentarme, batallé por las punzadas del dolor, pero cuando al fin pude sentarme, me sentí mejor.

_Por ahora, por ahora te sientes mejor, jejejeje Maka, quiero verte de nuevo._

La voz de la niña, giré hacia todos lados, buscándola desesperadamente, pero no vi nada, de hecho no sé si se trataba de ella, pero la voz me sonaba familiar.

_Maka…_

-¡MAKAAAA!-los pasos retumbaron por los pasillos hasta la puerta y un rayo rojo cruzó toda la habitación hasta llegar a topase conmigo-¡MI LINDA NIÑA! ¡ESTÁS BIEN! ¡DESPERTASTE!-el llanto de mi padre me cubrió los oídos y su abrazo me asfixiaba.

-¡AHH! ¡Duele!-le grité dándole un coscorrón.

-Senpai, no se debe molestar a los pacientes-una sonrisa amable en los labios.

-¡Calla!. Mi niña está bien..buhh…mi niña…bwaa….-lloraba desconsoladamente en mi regazo con un chichón en la cabeza.

-…Ya…-sonreí, pero de nuevo sentí una mirada encima, cuando volteé a la puerta.

Esta vez la vi, la niña estaba ahí parada, con un muñeco roto entre los brazos, mirándome a mí con sus ojos color sangre.

_Papá puede ser muy molesto… ¿verdad?_

¿Papá?

/-/

Algo corto lo sé, lo siento, acabo de empezar un nuevo semestre, así que estoy algo ocupada, prometo subir con más frecuencia e intentar hacer capítulos más largos.

Gracias por leer!. Dejen Reviews por favor!


End file.
